Johnny Jhonny
)}} }} Johnny Jhonny (surname pronounced "juh-hawny") is the leader of a gang involving Stephen, Ollie Oop, and RJ at Mayview Middle School in Paranatural. He is an emerging spectral, and is currently an oblivious medium to Forge . Appearance Johnny has short, red, spiky hair and brown eyes. At the start of Chapter 1, Johnny wears a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes, and later changes into a white t-shirt displaying the words "BUFF" surrounded by flexing arms . During Chapter 3, Johnny wears an olive shirt with rolled sleeves displaying the word "KINGPIN". During class in Chapter 4, Johnny wears a brown t-shirt depicting a dog saying "DAG YO" ; after class, he puts on a black jacket. During Chapter 5, Johnny wears a pink t-shirt depicting a heart with the words "UR MOM" before and after gym class; during gym, he wears a white version of the shirt with rolled sleeves. He later loses the former shirt to Ed Burger, and goes the rest of the chapter shirtless. While hunting Mr. Starchman, he wears RJ's green baseball cap and hoodie before later ditching them . When Stephen thinks about Johnny and the others reacting to the dog he found in Chapter 6, Johnny has a red shirt with a darker red stripe in the center, dark blue jeans, and a black belt with a gray skull buckle. Personality Johnny has a rather eccentric personality, given his rather erratic tendencies and actions. As the local bully he often terrorizes his peers claiming "beating on nerds IS his business. It is his main source of income" . Despite his rather violent tendencies, he has shown himself to be a relatively friendly bully, going so far as to compliment Maxwell Puckett on his free running skills after beating him up and giving him change for the fifty cents that he had demanded. He shows disdain towards students from Mayview Academy, claiming that "there's no cheeks more punchable than rich cheeks" . Paranatural Chapter 1 Johnny first encounters Max when Max falls on his face from above, smashing his scooter into him. Johnny then demands an apology, which Max almost obliges to before panicking over seeing a Doctopi shade on Johnny's head. A chase ensues, with Johnny losing Max in the gulleys before encountering him again at school. After provoking Max into a fight, Johnny gains his fifty cents, compliments Max on his free running skills, and runs off to bribe the faculty. Chapter 3 Johnny, along with Ollie, runs into Max and Isaac on their way to school. He exchanges casual banter with Max before declaring his intention to beat them up "for because". He then falls witness to increasingly unnatural events, such as Isaac clearing a fence by jumping and Max using his bat's magnetic abilities to leave someone's yard . Johnny catches up to Max after the latter takes some time responding to and exchanging sarcastic remarks with Suzy over the phone, and uses the opportunity to steal both Max's scooter and bat. After Max catches up with him and discovers that Johnny has destroyed the scooter by hitting it with the bat repeatedly, Johnny attempts to make an escape on the broken scooter, only to hit a bump in the road and lose the bat. Max uses the bat's magnet powers to attract the scooter to himself, and Johnny wipes out on a rock. Johnny then pretends to be unconscious and, in doing so, witnesses Isaac using his powers to kick lightning across the field. Chapter 4 During Mr. Starchman's English class, Johnny divulges Isaac's powers to the rest of his gang as well as Max's jumping stunt, claiming that Max and Isaac are "mutants". He then sends Stephen off to interrogate "the ginger with the hair", causing Stephen to attack Jeff Flavors rather than Isaac. The rest of the gang confronts Max in the hallway, but Mr. Garcia cuts in before any real interrogation can occur and assigns them detention. Later that night, Johnny and the gang make plans to watch Murder Island 4 at Stephen's house before seeing the Activity Club pass by in Mr. Spender's car, prompting them to give chase through the woods. Two hours later, Johnny and the gang tromp through the forest, having passed through the Mayview Barrier. As Ollie tries to get Johnny to give up, they bear witness to the Activity Club "floating" (a non-spectral's account of spectrals riding the Ghost Train), causing each member to have a mental breakdown. Johnny rouses his friends and promises them that they'll get to the bottom of this and to keep this a secret between themselves. A weakened Forge takes the opportunity during this time to slide into Johnny's back, possessing him. Johnny then shoves the gang back through the barrier, declaring that they'll watch every R-rated movie Stephen owns as a way to relax from what they saw. Chapter 5 Prior to school, Johnny, RJ, and Ollie attempt to solicit information from Jeff about his relationship to Max and the Activity Club. After determining that he doesn't know anything, Johnny shoves Jeff to the ground while muttering "Pssh, whatta waste of good violence." During gym class, Johnny peruses over the picture RJ managed to take of the Activity Club members "floating" before being picked by Coach Oop as the leader of the Burnhounds for Hitball. He manages to peg Max with the Golden Switch (a ball that causes the hit opponent to switch teams, and reinstates the person's entire team back into play if caught) before narrowly dodging a ball thrown by a Hijack-possessed Jeff. During the match, Johnny identifies Ed as one of the "floating people" from the night prior. Johnny, RJ, and Ollie prove instrumental to Dimitri's plan to take out Cody as a way to get to Jeff, and winds up as one of the last people on the Burnhounds along with Max. After the match concludes in the Burnhounds' favor due to Max taking a hit and Johnny catching the Golden Switch, Johnny confronts Max, expressing his guilt that Max's arm got broken during the showdown and promising that he would learn something from the experience. Johnny rallies the entire gym into a chant of "MVP!", trying to gauge how Max would react, before seeing a shade of the Doctopus placed on Max's broken arm. After some questioning by Ollie on what to do about the weird stuff they'd seen, Johnny and RJ stalk and attempt to bully Ed for information about the night prior, but Ed defeats the both of them in a brawl after stating that he can't give them the information they desired. Johnny and Ed then get into a discussion about what the bully should be doing with himself (itself spurred on from Hijack's speech during Hitball about how the bullies attack on instinct without any precaution to consequences), with Johnny gaining the message that he should be himself (i.e. a bully). Johnny declares Ed his friend; Ed consequently ropes both Johnny and RJ into his own mission of stalking Mr. Starchman and upon discovering that Hijack wasn't present (with Starchman attacking the group under the assumption that they wanted his Starchman Stars, and rewarding the group with such for successfully capturing him), Johnny and RJ are left alone with a newfound respect for the nerd (with Johnny expressing fondness for the event in addition to a desire to hanging out with Ed again) as well as getting detention once more. Johnny and RJ run into Jeff and Violet while being escorted to the Detention Cave, and Johnny responds by breaking the restraints Vice Principal DuNacht roped them into and high-fiving Jeff. Chapter 6 Johnny is not seen directly due to being at the school undergoing Chapter 5's events while Stephen is wandering around. He is, however, briefly shown as a photograph on Stephen's wall as well as when Stephen imagines the group reacting to the dog he picked up, where he holds the dog happily. Relationships Friends * Ollie Oop, Stephen, and RJ - Johnny highly values the rest of his gang and hangs out with them when they are not helping him with his various shenanigans; they are often seen together after school. The bond between their friendship is so powerful it can be used to utilize multiple forms of the "Friendship Fusion" technique. * Max Puckett - Johnny spent a good deal of time pursuing Max after he hit him in the face with his scooter, demanding he give him fifty cents for the offense. Despite this, he can be perfectly amiable towards Max on occasion, complimenting him on his free running skills and greeting him friendly at their next meeting. However, after Max blocked an attack from Hijack at the expense of his arms, Johnny seemed to gain a respect for him, expressing concern that he was hurt. He later wonders out loud what Max thinks of him and expresses interest in becoming friends with him to Ed. Along with Isaac O'Connor, he suspects Max of being a mutant. * Ed Burger - Johnny recognized Ed as one of the kids who were "levitating" (an at-the-time non-spectral's account of what spectrals riding the ghost train looked like) in the forest and tried to interrogate him with RJ's help- it didn't work, but while it was happening he identified Ed as a nerd and seemed surprised to know he hadn't bullied him before. Ed then helped Johnny realize he had to be himself while he was at a personal crossroads, and they seem to be on good terms. Other * Isaac O'Connor - Despite attending the same school Johnny seemed to be unfamiliar with Isaac. This is possibly due to the fact that Isaac is an eighth grader. After witnessing Isaac use his weather power on the Sphinx of Games he becomes convinced that Isaac is "Some mutant or somethin'". Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} }} Trivia * Johnny's hair is dyed. He uses Impakt Krimson Deluxe Hair Dye, which liquefies upon collision for easy post-fight reapplication. His eyebrows are also dyedhttps://disqus.com/home/discussion/paranatural/chapter_3_page_34/ Zack: "He dyes his eyebrows" . * Johnny has punched a snake. Gallery Official Artwork Johnny.jpg|Johnny's old cast page photo. Johnny_Concepts.png|Old concept artwork of Johnny. (Archive 1, 2) FillerPages_2013Dec25.png|Filler artwork of Johnny for the holidays. (Tumblr post) Tweets - Johnny Stephen 01.jpg|"The boys" (Tweet) Spirit_Art_-_Johnny_Stephen_Forge.png|Johnny walking with Stephen as Forge looms in the background. ("Spirit Art", Jan 30 2018) Twitter_-_Max_Johnny_Ollie_Stephen_RJ_01.jpg|"big fan of these old paranatural drawings" (Tweet) Johnny Twitter Sketch.png|In a Q&A Twitter sketch, Johnny describes his workout regimen. (Tumblr Post) Twitter Sketch- Johnny High Fives Max.png|In a snippet of a Patreon stream doodle, Johnny and Max high-five. (Tweet) Comic Johnny Ch1Pg19.png|‎Johnny in his first appearance. ( ) Johnny Ch1Pg46.png|‎Johnny after beating up Max. ( ) Johnny_For_Because.png|Johnny demonstrates a common train of thought after exchanging polite conversation with Max. ( ) Johnny_Steals_Max's_Stuff.png|Johnny initiates a chase scene by stealing Max's things. ( ) Johnny Ch3Pg27.png|‎Johnny riding Max's scooter. ( ) Johnny_Just_Saw_Lightning.png|Max and Isaac realize Johnny's still there. Note that Johnny's eyeing Isaac; Johnny has just seen Isaac use his weather powers. ( ) Johnny Ch4Pg30.png|‎Johnny during English class. ( ) Johnny Ch4Pg69.png|‎Johnny wearing his jacket. ( ) Johnny's_Gang_Sees_Flying_Children.png|Johnny and co. spot the Activity Club floating through the air. ( ) Johnny_Ch5Pg55.png|Johnny defending his friends during Hitball. ( ) RJ Ollie Max and Johnny Ch5Pg57.png|Johnny's gang along with Max in formation to defeat Cody Jones during Hitball. ( ) Johnny's_First_Shade.png|Johnny sees his first shade shortly after the Hitball game concludes. ( ) Ed's_Botched_Judo_Throw.png|A botched attempt at a Judo Throw during his fight with Ed leaves Johnny without a shirt on. ( ) Ed RJ Johnny Jhonny Ch5Pg184.png|Johnny after being defeated by Ed. ( ) Johnny_Accepts_Himself.png|With Ed's help, Johnny resolves to believe in himself and his actions...which for him means being a bully. ( ) Johnny_Ch5Pg195.png|Johnny wearing Ed's clothes. ( ) RJ Johnny Ed Victory Push.png|RJ and Johnny give Ed the momentum he needs to tackle Mr. Starchman. ( ) RJ Victory High Five.png|Johnny and RJ high-five each other over successfully capturing Mr. Starchman. ( ) RJ and Johnny Bask In Friendship.png|Johnny and RJ relish in their new friendship with Ed and their victory over Starchman. ( ) Captured RJ.png|Johnny and RJ being led to detention by the Vice Principal. ( ) Johnny_Ch5Pg288.png|Johnny breaking free of his binds. ( ) Stephen's_Johnny_Pic.png|A picture of Johnny Stephen has in his room. Stephen has unknowingly placed Johnny correctly near the other images of odd phenomena. ( ) Stephen's Gang Visualization.png|A dejected Stephen visualizes Johnny's Gang reacting favorably to the dog he found. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Spectrals Category:Mediums Category:Mayview Middle School Students Category:Johnny's Gang Category:Chapter Antagonists Category:Chapter 3 Antagonists Category:Alive